As a multilayer filter of the related art, for example, a multilayer filter described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-182377) is known. The multilayer filter described in Patent Document 1 includes a first inductor and a second inductor connected in series and provided between an input terminal and an output terminal, a first capacitor connected in parallel with the first inductor, a second capacitor connected in parallel to the second inductor, third to fifth capacitors, and third to fifth inductors. An output end and an input end of the first inductor are connected to a ground via the third capacitor and the third inductor connected in series. The input end of the first inductor is connected to the ground via the fourth capacitor and the fourth inductor connected in series. An output end of the second inductor is connected to the ground via the sixth capacitor and the sixth inductor connected in series.